


If I could Fall in Love Reprise

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different jobs, Entrepreneur Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor has everything as far as the outside world is concerned, to the point that him working as the manager in a small shop is considered him having a hobby.But it is a hobby that leads to him carrying the man of his dreams in his arms, worried sick he might die before he can find out his name.different POV of:If I could Fall in Love





	If I could Fall in Love Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 161 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So most people wanted to see either Victor's point of view or a sequel to yesterdays story.  
> Shocker; Victor's POV was already planned. Yep, I knew I was going to write this already, before posting the story yesterday. :}
> 
> If there is anything you want me to know, do not hesitate to drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and sent me an ask or start a conversation through messages.
> 
> I love hearing the things people have to say. :}

Victor's been the golden boy since the moment he was born. He was smart, energetic, kind, and above all genuinely liked all through his childhood. Instead of going into the family business, he started his own before so much as leaving high school. Banking his first self made million before graduation. Any new endeavor just multiplied his wealth. At one point he was even capable of taking over his family business in a hostile take over. Adding even more wealth to his name. It became a fun game.

Till it got boring. 

So on a whim he took over a few small convenience shops and rotated his time between them, except for the one day a week he was at his companies main office. He had handed the daily running of that over to his former nanny Lilia. The woman was scary when she was determined, and as long as he knew she was determined to see him happy and successful. And the feeling was mutual. So mutual that when an old friend of her got sick Victor had taken over the legal custody of his grandson. Charming young boy, so agreeable and gentle. Just the look he was currently sporting while running to the office Victor was in going over that weeks finances.

The door nearly bounces back in Yuri's face when he kicks it open. Maybe Victor should give him one of those books they have in kindergarten that show people how to properly open doors. He looks at Yuri who is breathing heavily. Well that is what you get for running like a mad one.

"Dammit, old man. Pick up the intercom when you are being hollered. Some dude just collapsed in aisle three, and we can'get him to wake up. Georgi is freaking out so Mila is refusing to leave him alone. Which means we don't have anybody but that Leroy jerk running register. So get your ass down and do something. Order him to wake up and get the hell out of here." 

Victor sees the concern on the kids face and remembers the vague story Lilia had told him about the kid finding his mother after her OD. He doesn't hesitate and runs towards the shop as fast as he can.

Sure enough, he finds the scene exactly as Yuri had described it. Georgi was fawning over a young man on the floor, Mila was hovering over Georgi, and Leroy was being annoying at the register. With two steps he was between Mila and Georgi sending Mila back to her register, before squatting down next to Georgi and asking what exactly had happened.

"I'm not certain Sir. He wasn't really on my radar to look out for. Basically I saw an odd movement in the corner of my eye while I was restocking the dried goods and I saw him mumbling to a can of soup, all pale and sick looking. Then he looked like he was falling over to his left, before his body gave this jolt and he crashed to the other side." Georgi motions to the man, lying on his side. "I vaguely remember something about putting people on their side to prevent them from choking, but I'm not certain I was suppose to have move him. He hasn't responded to anything we did." 

Victor nods. His knowledge of first aid isn't much better, so he makes a mental note to insist on a mandatory first aid course for all his employers. Turning to look at the young man he feels a sudden jolt, seriously the man looks stunning. And that is whit pale sweaty face, sticky hair and you know the part that he is completely unconscious. which to Victor is normally a major turn-off. 

He shocks out of his thoughts when the man's body suddenly shivers. Making the man moan, in what can only be considered distress. A second shock comes when he suddenly has a wet towel hanging in front of his nose. Looking around he sees Yuri give him a pointed look, making it clear the kid thinks he's as useless as the rest. He takes the towel with a nod and softly wipes the unconscious man's face. After placing it in the man's neck he draws a conclusion.

"Well we can't leave him here on the floor. I'll take him to the clinic. Chris is on duty, so I'm certain we'll be treated fast enough for me to let you all know what is going on before the shop closes." Scooping the man in his arms should not be this easy. He had expected it more of a dead weight, instead the man felt unnaturally light. "Yura, I left my phone in the office. Go there and dial Chris to let him know I'm bringing over a patient." 

Walking out of the shop through the back to get to his car, seems like a smarter thing to do than walk the two blocks to the clinic. No use having two people unable to function. Getting the unconscious man in the passenger seat is a bit hard as he doesn't want to bump his head. Just before he closes the door something falls from the man's pocket. Seeing it's a five dollar note he quickly puts it back. 

The drive to the clinic only takes a few minutes, but once there it is clear Chris received his call as a nurse stands waiting with a wheelchair. She takes the man to one of the exam rooms and while Victor is asked if he has any information about the man he can see Chris enter the room. Poorly he's done with the intake as he simply has no clue, and the man wasn't carrying identification as far as Georgi had been able to find. 

That is till a nurse walks out of the exam room with the man's clothes. She places them on the desk telling Victor that Chris had wanted them sent to the one hour cleaners across the street. After that she hands him the phone and the five dollar note that had been in his pockets, before shoving them in a bag to take across the street. 

Knowing that sending people's clothes to the dry cleaner isn't normal procedure he walks towards the exam room. Reaching the door at the same time as the nurse leaving with several vials of blood. He let's her pass and walks in, seeing his old friend adjust a UV drip.

"It's that serious?" Victor is shocked. sure the guy is still unconscious but this just looks like drastic measures. 

"He's dehydrated Victor. And I'm not even certain he's eaten anything these past few days. At least nothing substantial. So there is a solution in here to at least give him some pick me up, plus enough meds to keep him out for at least the next three hours. If not four. Under the gunk from sweating he comes over as relatively clean. I'd say he showered at some time today. But I wouldn't be surprised if the guy is a homeless man." 

Chris turns to his friend with a concerned look on his face. 

"I'll wait for the blood work to be done, but my initial exam spotted no proof of either drugs or alcohol abuse. So your guess is as good as mine what made this man collapse. If anything I think it's malnourishment combined with stress. He's showing those signs." At that his friend sighs. "I assume you'll want to stay here with him." 

Victor looks his old friend in the eye. "How did you know that." At this Chris barks out a laugh.

"You haven't been able to go for one minute before your eyes went back to him. I know you, I know you to well. You already have it bad." 

At this Chris walks past Victor, giving him a pat on his shoulder in passing, letting him all alone with the stranger that seem to have gotten a hold on him. He sits there for the full three hours that it takes for the man to start showing signs that he is returning to the side of the consciously aware. Victor's glad the nurse removed the drip at some point, even if that means the man will wake up because the meds are no longer pumped in his system.

So when the man starts to mumble Victor can't help himself and leans over to see if he can understand the man a bit better. Jotting a step back when he suddenly finds himself staring in the most gorgeous brown eyes he ever laid sight on. The man follows him in his movement. 

"Fuck, that is just gorgeous. Although a bit young to be that grey. Why would you die your hair like that." 

Victor's hand immediately goes through his hair, and he knows he is blushing. He also finds himself feel getting jittery inside, apparently the feeling of approval is mutual. But seeing the man's face he had clearly not planned to be this honest. Chris had warned Victor this could be a side affect from the meds. So he tells the man that, telling him his name and that he passed out in his shop. 

"That is impossible. I've never passed out in my life. Not even through my worst anxiety attacks and I've had brutal ones." The look Victor sends him makes the man swear. "Shit, I really don't have a filter right now do I." 

Victor agrees wholeheartedly and even makes the joking remark he should try not to think anything he doesn't want to say.

"Yeah the last thing somebody like you want to hear is how I want to have you in my bed for more than Sunday cuddles." Victor just stares at him after that. 

Leading the man to mumble to himself about what an idiot he is and what not. This leads to Victor finding out three things, one the man was a teacher, two his name was Yuuri, and three apparently passing out had felt like an earthquake. 

Victor reassures him that it really wasn't an earthquake. That Victor was amazed that he was a Teacher and that he should be treated much better for that job. he even tries to assure Yuuri that he was not insulted about the sleeping with comment. That he took it as a compliment as the feeling was mutual. But he must have used the wrong words. 

"That is most roundabout way I've ever been told no thank you." 

So Victor does the only thing he can think of, he kisses Yuuri. It's quick and more chase than any kiss he's ever given before. Still hanging over Yuuri he tries saying what he means in other words. But he knows he's stumbling over his words, making him blush. Yuuri though just smiles.

"Wonder how that tongue would taste in my mouth." 

Victor has never in his life been more happy and more resentful for his friends timing. He introduces Chris to Yuuri as an old friend and drinking body.

"Yeah, because the first thing you want to hear about a guy that wields syringes is that he can chug down his liquor. Very reassuring." 

This just makes Chris laugh. He makes a joke about Yuuri being able to be his normal self soon enough. 

"The only tongue I want to hold right now is Victor's between my teeth while I'm sucking on it, so thank you for walking in and ruining the moment." 

It's an actual joy to see Chris be taken aback. In all the years Victor has known the guy he's certain he has never seen his friend be taken by surprise like this. Luckily he's also a professional and he goes straight into Doctor mode. Telling Yuuri exactly how bad off his health is and this leads to Victor hearing the man that stole his heart - And Victor is true enough to himself to admit that - tell exactly why he apparently hasn't been able to take care of himself. 

The shock though that the five dollar note in his pocket is all the money he had for food, makes Victor feel guilty about the luck he had in his life. knowing he never really had to struggle for anything. I mean the day he found out his father had cheated on his mother, what had let to her moving back to France, he had simply used his wealth to undermine his father's life work. He patted himself on his shoulder when he bought the mini-marts and 'provided' work for the people there, but in all honesty could he really say he made a significant difference in people's life. 

He walks over to Yuuri and tells him that he has nothing to be ashamed off. Not like Victor himself, although he is using his inner filter to keep that in. 

After Chris allows Yuuri to leave, Victor has to really convince him to allow him to walk him home. And that was after the man simply refused to be driven home. He hears him call his roommate, telling the other man what had happened. Then making a comment about them having to use the five dollar to get something later during the cheaper hour the local pizza place has. 

Phichit looks really relieved to have Yuuri home, and thanks Victor profoundly. Praise he really doesn't think he earned. Once the door closes he makes a few calls though. He can't fix everything but he can do something. He makes arrangements with some of the restaurants he frequently attend with for business deals and arrange for them to deliver dinners to the given address. Telling them to bill everything, Including a 40% tip to his account. 

After that he calls Georgi, giving them an update and asking him to prepare a crate with food that is near the expiration date. He'll make Yuri deliver it every morning. The kid got a detention to work off his punishment with the groundskeeper every morning before school so he's up early as it is anyway. So said and done, he calls the other shops and informs them that something came up at the office and he'll be available there if they will need anything as it might take a while.

Lilia is pleased that he decides to do his work at the office and she assigns him an assistant for the first time in years. Poor Michele Crispino spends his days running around to do the one task after the other. All the while having to listen to how the universe had done the world a favor the day they granted Yuuri to the world. Not that he was the only one to have to suffer that. In two days everybody knew that unless you could listen to Victor go on about this teacher you were best advised to avoid his office. 

When Yuri tells him a week later during Lunch, for it is a half-day at school, that Yuuri caught him making the delivery and he'd been asked to relay a message, Victor is preparing himself to be told to stop. After all, the information he gathered about Katsuki Yuuri is that he has his pride. So the simple thank you takes him aback. He even asks Yuri if he's not making it up. 

"Seriously dude. That is all he said. Plus if he said anything more he might have combusted that's how bad he was blushing." This leads to Victor actually visiting the Italian that was providing that evenings dinner and asks them if they could also deliver a card together with the food. The owner assures him that's no problem.

The staff in the office has no idea what to think as Victor is almost silent for the remainder of the day. Staring at his phone. He seems to be planning something though as he is spotted at several moments to be tapping out emails on his computer. So when he calls Lilia in and shows her some things on his screen which lead to her kissing him on the top of his head, they all know something must have changed in his pursue of the teacher.

Then around eight his phone makes a single ping. Michele is out of his chair in seconds when he hears the scream coming from his boss. he takes Victor's phone from him as his boss is to elated about getting a simple text to be able to even replay. So MIchele sends back Victor's address. 

The next day there is an energy around Victor that make everybody wonder just how serious this relationship actually is. Several people stating that they had thought it had just been a one-sided crush but no their boss came over as a man ready to pop the big question. And all the arrangements he tells Lilia to go over with his Valet and her husband Yakov do nothing to make them think less of that thought. Especially after he sends them all home at five, which for the most is four hours earlier than normal.

It's that same Yakov that nearly takes his head off that evening when Victor comes in to prepare for dinner. Victor goes over every detail at least a dozen times. Even when most of the guests are already there. Somehow he knows exactly when Yuuri arrives, leaving in the middle of the conversation with his head of development. The man just laughs. As an Italian he understands the pull of love. 

When he steps out he feels his heart explode. There on his lawn is the man he already admitted to himself that he was in love with, the man he wants to call his partner in every possible way. Including the Sunday morning cuddles. 

He calls Yakov to get Yuuri to get Makka off of him and get him to clean up a bit. Before he can say anything to him though he finds himself cornered by Yuuri's best friend, and it is clear that this Phichit did his research as well. So he answers truthfully, not missing the shock on Yuuri's face when he is guided past them into the house.

"Don't worry. He already likes you. Just be yourself during dinner and I'm fairly certain that last part is what you'll get." Phichit winks at him. "And if you hurt him. I know five hundred ways in which nobody will ever find you." 

During dinner Victor can't help himself to keep stealing glances to the man next to him. Missing most of the conversation, but what he does hear pretty much tells him that everybody at the table is telling Yuuri just how insufferable Victor was the past week. He hears his friends say on more than one occasion that Yuuri should make an honest man out of Victor or break his heart fast so that he can get over him. Yuuri just sits there and blushes most of the time, chewing on his lip. 

Chris pokes Victor at one point after the fourth course gets cleared, to tell him that the bashful ones really do have the dirtiest mouths. Victor glares at him to keep that information where it should be, in the privacy of the doctor's chambers. That is when he feels Yuuri's hand slip over his thigh, and not towards his knee. Giving a slight squeeze while sending Victor a hooded glance that tells him everything he wanted to know. He slips his hand over Yuuri's and pulls it up for a kiss. 

"Okay. Dinner is over. Everybody can move to the Kitchen to ask for their dessert to go but the night is over." He gives Yuuri a heated glance that is met with a bashful smile but Yuuri does keep eye contact. "Yura. You might want to lock yourself in your room for the night." 

The comments Yuri slings to his head make no secret of what the boy thinks of that advice. He is interrupted when Phichit puts a container on the table and tells Victor it was a pleasure.

"Seriously though. As his best friend I know how much I do not want to cut in his chance to get booty time. So I'll be wishing the both of you the best of fun." He gives Yuuri a peck and tells everybody a good night. 

After that the other guest clear pretty fast as well, as it is clear that the host is no longer available to anyone but Yuuri. When the last is gone and he can finally take Yuuri to his bed he is shocked that he feels this strongly for a man he only net a little over one week ago. Victor is certain he is already unable to survive without him. 

Once in his room, the clothes come of pretty fast. Almost as if they are making up for lost time. Victor is pleased to find Yuuri's body clearly some pounds heavier than the last time he'd seen it. He makes it his job to kiss and worship every millimeter of it before the morning comes. Something he is fairly certain he succeeded in when by morning light Yuuri curls up against him making nothing but contented sounds. Victor nuzzles his nose in the beautiful black tresses and hums himself to sleep. So glad he was born the person he was, after all, all of that lead him to this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> If so consider leaving a comment, even a smiley is already enough to make my day. :}


End file.
